Future Captors
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Okay. This is basically about when Sakura and Le are chasing the switch card and it appears in the gundam dimension. Now all the g-boys have switched bodies with the girls. When the two captors arrive, everything changes
1. Default Chapter

  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS OR GUNDAM WING. THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IN THIS STORY, ARE THE MYSTIC CARDS AND THE TWO NEW CHARATERS, AND THE MAYBE THE OTHER STUFF, BUT THAT'S BASICALLY IT. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR SEND FLAMES AND SEND IN LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
This story is takes place after Sakura and Le have landed in the time zone where the gundam pilots are. Right now the switch card had appeared and switched the bodies of Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, and Quatre. (*NOTE: In this version, Catherine and Trowa aren't siblings, and I'm adding three of my own characters and my own set of magical cards.)  
  
" So what do we do now?" asked Le.  
" Dunno." Replied Sakura.  
" How about trying to explain all of this to us." Scowled Sally (Wufei).  
Le gave him his death glare. Sally (Wufei) flinched in the likeness from Heero. Duo was laughing because he looked just like Heero when he glared.  
They sat on the couch and started to ask questions.  
" So what are CLOW CARDS?" asked Heero (Relena)  
" To put it in an easier way, magic." Replied Le.  
" Yeah and…." Started Trowa (Catharine) but was interrupted when two figures came falling down. One seemed to be a girl and the other one seemed to be a boy. The girl kinda looked like a female version of Heero, and the boy looked liked Quatre, only younger, and his eyes were green.  
" Where are we?" asked the boy.  
" How should I know!? The last thing I know " replied the girl" was when I was about to eat my food, and suddenly some hole comes right under us and we fall into this place!!" replied the girl.  
" Oh no. More people" grumbled Sally(Wufei)  
Le and Sakura gawked.  
" RENA!!!" cried Sakura running over to her, helping her up.  
" Whoa!!!! SAKURA!!!!" cried the girl.  
" You two know each other?" asked Duo (Hilde)  
" We're cousins." Sakura and Rena replied.  
" Sage?" smirked Le.  
" Ah, shut up Syaoran Le." Sage glared back.  
" And you two know each other?" asked Dorothy( Quatre)  
" We just happen to be half brothers." Replied Sage eyeing Le, and Le was eyeing him back.  
" MIND GETTING ME OUTTA HERE!?!?!" cried a voice from inside Rena's backpack.  
" HUH!!!" cried everyone.  
" Don't tell me." Said Le.  
Rena took off her backpack and rummaged around it and then she found what had just spoken and pulled it out. It looked like a stuffed animal.  
" Kerooooooo. Were you in my bag when Sage and I went to the fair?" Rena said eyeing Kero.  
" Uh." Started Kero.  
" Hmph. Stupid stuffed animal." Grumbled Le.  
" WHAT WAS THAT!!!" cried Kero flying up to Le.  
" You heard me! Stuffed animal!   
Le yelled back.  
" He's arguing with a toy?" sweatdropped Hilde( Duo)   
  
" I can take you on anytime kid!!" Kero yelled back.  
Then the had they glaring contest.  
" Lemme guess. Clow Card and I'm guessing ( snicker) the 'SWITCH'?" said Sage.  
" Yep." Sighed Sakura separated Kero and Le.  
" Let's see now." Said Rena taking out a strange looking book and opening it, reveling cards inside of it. Rena sat down and looked at each one.  
" Now which one, umm, nope, too elemental, that won't help, this definitely won't do, AHA!! Found it!!" cried Rena, holding out a strange sort of card.  
" What is that?" asked Relena (Heero).  
" It's the tracking card, its useful when you want to find something!" replied Rena happily. Then Rena took out her necklace, that was shaped like a staff and said," key of mystic with ancient spin, come forth with the power within, key of mystic, RELASE!!" said Rena and a brilliant flash of light and the thing turned into a staff  
" track card! Release and dispel!!"  
The card flashed and flew out the door.  
"Sakura, Sage, Le!! Follow me to the switch card!!!" cried Rena. The four of them ran out and the gundam wing gang just stood there until they ran outside following the kids. The card let them to a park and Rena said," Sakura!! Behind the bushes!!" cried Rena.  
" Windy!!! Release and dispel!!"   
Windy came out and weakened the switch and then Sakura said," Switch card, return to you power, CONFINED!!" and with that the card was sealed. Soon they were back at the base and Sakura was going to change them back.  
" Switch card!! Release and dispel!!" and with a gust of wind, everyone was back to normal.  
"FI-NAL-LY!!" cried Duo.  
" This is great."   
" Bout' time."  
  
" So, what're you four going to do?" asked Catharine.  
" We have to wait until this day comes back, in one year to return to our world." Replied Sage.  
" WHAT!?!" cried the gundam gang, Sakura and Le.  
" You mean we're stuck with you kids!?" Wufei said revolted.  
Sally elbowed him in the ribs.  
" Be nice, they got our bodies back."  
  
" Well, I guess they could stay." Said Duo.  
" Okay, pick a room." Said Heero as he went to his own.  
  
" Whatever." Replied Rena, Sakura, Sage and Le.  
  
  
(NOTE: They were in Quatre's mansion.)  
  
The next day  
  
  
" Okay, is the food for the picnic ready?" asked Le, coming in.  
" Yeah, just about." Replied Sakura.  
" How's the salad going Sage?" asked Rena packing in the utensils.  
" done." Replied Sage.  
  
The g-gang came in and wondered what they were doing.  
  
" What're you kids doing?" asked Dorothy.  
" We thought we would go on a picnic." Replied Sakura.  
" A PICNIC!!! CAN I COME!!" asked Duo.  
" I don't know," said Rena hastily, Duo facefaulted " I've heard from Hilde and Heero how much you eat."  
" HILDE!!! HEERO!!!"  
" You can come, Rena was just playing." Smiled Sage carrying the picnic basket.  
" ALRIGHT!!" cried Duo. Then everyone piled into the car and headed towards the park.  
  
Later  
  
" Man now what do you guys wanna do?" asked Trowa.  
" Well, Hey!! What's that!?" cried Le. Everyone looked up and saw a flash of light and two girls came falling through.  
" MADISON!!!!" cried Sakura.  
" YIPE!!! MEILIN!!" cried Le hiding behind Sage.  
" Sakura do you know what happened?" asked Madison.  
" Le and I captured the 'switch' card." Replied Sakura.  
" AHEM!!!"  
"I mean, Le, RENA, SAGE and I captured the card." Said Sakura.  
" Oh, I missed a chance to record you guys!!" said Madison.  
" Ma..Madison." said Sakura nervously.  
"LE!!!" cried Meilin.  
" Hi." Replied Le.  
The gundam wing gang was staring.  
" This is Madison, my best friend." Said Sakura.  
" And this is Meilin, my cousin." Added Le.  
" So what are you going to do?" asked Catharine.  
" Well, we were going to play soccer, but now with Meilin and Madison, we need to more boys." Replied Le.  
" I'll play." Said Duo.  
" I'll come too." Added Heero.  
" We have to see this." Said Duo as they cleaned out and headed towards a soccer field.  
" Okay Meilin, Sakura, Madison, here's the plan." Stated Rena, taking a stick and drawing in the ground.  
" Alright you got it?" asked Rena. The girls nodded.  
" Let's get this over with." Said Heero.  
" They look easy." Said Duo. A vein popped on Rena's head.  
" Uh oh." Said Meilin, Le, Sakura and Madison, backing away.  
" EASY!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SOILDER!! DIDN'T THEY EVER TELL YOU NEVER UNDERESTAMATE YOUR ENEMIES!?" cried Rena kicking the ball forcefully in Duo's direction.  
Duo was looking at something else when the ball collided with the side of his head.  
" ALRIGHT!? WHO'S THE WISEGUY!?" cried Duo. Everyone pointed to a steamed Rena.  
" Whoops." Muttered Duo. Then the game started.   



	2. The Sorrow Card

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS OR GW. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, SEND ANY FLAMES. THE  
COUPLES HERE ARE MY CHOICE AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But suddenly a phone went off, in the middle of the game and Sally picked it up and said a couple of things and then turned to the others.  
  
" Sorry guys, we gotta cancel the game." Said Sally.  
" Why?" asked Heero as he threw the ball to Rena who caught it in the soccer bag.  
" That was Noin, we need to head to the preventers' base right now." Said Sally walking down the bleachers with the others.  
  
" Who's Noin?" asked Le, Madison, Meilin, Sakura, Sage, and Rena.  
  
" She's very nice. C'mon, we'll take you to the base." Said Quatre.  
" Why?" asked Le.  
" We want to look at those CLOW and MYSTIC cards." Replied Trowa.  
" Alright, but no, burning, adding chemicals and other such stuff. These aren't replaceable you know!" Said Sakura.  
"Alright."   
  
So they headed to the car and piled in. It was about a half-hour before they reached a building. It had a gate around it and Heero punched in some numbers on the dashboard and the gates opened and they parked the car in some hidden garage. Everyone piled out and went inside the building.  
They entered and Le, Sakura, Meilin, Madison, Sage, and Rena were surprised and shocked. They walked a couple of corridors and stopped at a bolted door and entered, there, they passed some offices and then entered another part, but this one looked like a area for storage of big and tall things, since the catwalks were about five stories above them.  
  
Two people came towards them. One was a woman, about in her late twenties with blue hair and blue eyes, and wearing some sort of military uniform.  
Followed by her, was a man that looked about in the twenties also, and had platinum blond hair with icy blue eyes, and was in the same military uniform as the woman.  
  
" Hey everyone, glad you could make it." Said the woman.  
" Well, what's the problem." Grunted Wufei.  
" Aww, be quiet Wufei." Said Sally.  
" Hey, what's with the kids?" asked the man.  
" Oh, we forgot about them." Said Dorothy turning around.  
" These kids are," Le, Sage, Rena, Meilin, Madison, and Sakura."  
Said Relena.  
The young man gawked and started to yell at Heero.  
  
" HEERO WHAT'VE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SISTER!?"  
he cried.  
" Who's his sister?" asked Meilin staring at the man like he was an alien.  
" Sadly I 'am." Said Relena.  
" NOTHING!!! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA ZECHS!!"  
Heero yelled back.  
Zechs pointed to a surprised Le and Rena.  
" BECAUSE THOSE TWO LOOK JUST LIKE YOU !!!!"  
  
" WHAT!?!?!" cried everybody, and then they gawked. Le and Rena DID look like Heero, except it looked like Rena had blue/green eyes and Le's were an amber brown.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!! I'M RELATED TO SAGE!!"  
cried Le, glaring.  
" AND I'M RELATED TO SAKURA!!!"  
added Rena glaring.  
Everyone stared some more until Duo said," People!! We got two small versions of Heero here!!".  
  
Noin on the other hand was looking at Quatre to Sage.  
  
" What're you looking at Noin?" asked Zechs as he finally stopped arguing with Heero.  
" Nothing much, but doesn't Sage look a lot like Quatre, except for the eyes?" replied Noin.  
The G-gang stared at Quatre and Sage and did see the resemblance.  
" Now we have a small version of Quatre and two small versions of Heero!" laughed Duo.  
  
" WILL YOU SHUP UP ALREADY ABOUT THAT!?" cried Sage, Rena, Sakura and Le.  
  
" Whoa." Was all everyone said.  
  
" So anyway, what seems to be the problem?" asked Sally.  
  
" It seems we have a new threat." Replied Zechs grimly.  
" WHAT!?" cried everyone.  
  
" You mean after we defeated OZ, White Fang, AND Marimaya Kushrenada, we STILL have another organization that wants to take over the colonies!?" yelled Duo.  
  
" In the way you put it? Yes." Replied Noin.  
" Alright so give us the facts." Said Trowa.  
" Well, they seem to be taking in the young kids to the people who are the leaders of the colonies, by doing so, he/she was force to give up, unless they want the child damaged. But they keep the kids until they have the whole colonies." Replied Zechs.  
  
" That's stupid, none of them has a child." Said Wufei.  
" I know, but…" started Noin,  
  
" But, you want to figure out their real strategy before it gets too out of hand, and you couldn't do anything about it when the time came, except for head right into a battle." Finished Sage.  
  
The G-gang and girls were staring at him. All except for Rena, Sakura, Le, Madison, and Meilin.   
  
" How in the world did you figure that out?" asked Relena.  
" Ah, it's easy. Blame my father." Replied Sage, smiling.  
  
" A good one at that, he found Sage and me when we were hiding at the last spot where anyone wouldn't look for us!!" replied Rena coming up.  
  
" Hey, how are your parents?" asked Catharine.  
  
The kids suddenly looked depressed. Their happy attitude disappeared as fast as the wind.  
  
" Well, my mother died when I was only three, but I still have my older brother and dad." Replied Sakura, sadly remember the ILLUSION card looking like her mom.  
  
" Uh, my father is also dead, but my mom and sisters never really noticed me, except when it comes to my stupid clan rules, so I feel like an orphan, except if you count my guardian Wei, but I still felt all alone." Replied Le, remembering the torture that he had endured since he was only five.   
  
" Both my parents died, and I was sent to train with Wei and Le, so I don't have any family, except for Le, who I've know for quite some time now." Replied Meilin, thinking about those hard times she had to go through, with out her parents and only two people to care for her.  
  
" I lost my father, but I don't remember how, so I live only with my mother in our mansion so I kinda miss my dad, and I wish he was still alive, because sometimes, my mother is too busy to do anything with me and do the things I hope to do with her." Replied Madison sadly, trying hard not to cry, but was really hard, from remembering those memories.  
  
" My father died earlier, from an unknown disease and I knew my mother pretty well, and when she was with me one day, I saw Rena and she lived with me since then. But then my mother died and Rena and I had to move to Japan, since her cousin lives there, and she invited me to come along, since I didn't have any more relatives I knew about." Replied Sage, remembering that day, when he lost his parents and found Rena wet and crying.  
  
" Here's my story, when I was four, my dad died from an unknown disease also, the doctors tried every medical cure, but nothing worked, so   
he died that day. Then three years later, my mom caught the same disease, the doctors had more medical equipment than when they had tried to save my dad, but still nothing worked. So before she left forever, she gave me this two-piece charm. It was connected and on a chain. But when she died I * Hiccup* couldn't stand it with both of my parents dead, and no one to turn to, I fled from the hospital and into a park. * Sniff* I didn't know it then but I ran into the park I use to play in with my parents. It was pouring outside the hospital when my mom died, but I didn't notice or care then. I ran to a hollow tree and sat down and started to cry. I felt the world had ended. Then two people were passing by. Both were surprised to see a little seven-year-old girl all alone in this weather so the young boy stopped his mother and ran besides me. He held me and I cried on his shoulder and fell asleep. Later when I woke up, I was in a warm bed and clothes. I started to cry again, remembering just what had happened to my mom. * choke *  
So then the boy comes in and sees me crying, he was carrying some tea and biscuits, he put the tray on the table and then hugs me again and that was when I met Sage for the first time, and my new family. Sage's mom adopted me, until she died and we had to move to Japan, since we just found out my cousin was living there." Replied Rena.  
  
Rena couldn't handle saying the things again of he awful memories. She started to tear up and ran out.  
  
" Re…Rena!" yelled Sage trying to catch up with her.  
" Hey!! Wait up you two!!" cried Meilin, Madison and Le.  
  
The g-gang just stood there shocked at what they had all heard.  
  
  
" They almost had the same tragic life as us." Said Hilde.  
" Yeah. My adopted father…" started Relena for example.  
  
" I know, but shouldn't we looking for the others and Rena?" asked Trowa.  
" You're right." Said Dorothy. " So, let's go!"  
  
Every followed the kids as best as they could, but when they came to two different rooms, they split up and searched for Rena.  
  
Back to the kids………  
  
  
" RENA!!!" yelled Sage. " Where are you!!!"  
  
Sage was looking everywhere and he still couldn't find her.  
" Rena, c'mon." mumbled Sage.  
  
  
" RENA!!!" shouted Meilin and Madison. They were in the office rooms and hadn't found her either.  
  
" Where do you think she would hide?" asked Madison.  
" I have no clue. But we better hurry, I feel as though something is going to happen to Rena." Said Meilin shivering slightly. Madison looked at her shocked!!!  
  
" You feel that too!!!" cried Madison, stopping her search and talking to Meilin.  
  
" What!! But we aren't suppose to have magic." Meilin replied. " Or are we?"  
  
  
" RENA!!!" cried Sakura.  
" Rena!!! Come on out!!!" yelled Le.  
  
" Where could she be Le?" asked Sakura, almost crying. She knew that it was hard for Rena telling about her past without crying. But this was new.  
  
Le looked at her and sighed. He turned to Sakura and wiped away her tears. She looked up and Le actually smiled.  
  
" Don't worry Sakura, your cousin will be alright, she just needs some time to think about some things." Said Le. Sakura smiled.  
  
" Thanks Le." Said Sakura. Le blushed.   
" No, problem." Replied Le.  
  
  
Meanwhile Rena was in a place the others couldn't think of hiding. She was ACTUALLY hiding in Wing Zero.  
  
" Why do I do this." Said Rena. " It's just plain stupid."  
  
She didn't sense a blue mist heading towards her from behind the seat.  
  
  
Everyone met in the hallway right in front of the room that held the gundams.  
  
" Did any of you see her?" asked Sakura and Sage hopefully.  
  
The others shook their heads no.  
  
" Do you guys feel something?" asked Heero.  
  
Everyone was looking at him.  
  
" No." replied Trowa.  
" Nothing." Added Duo.  
" What is it?" asked Wufei.  
  
" I think I felt it also?" added Quatre.  
  
" I don't know, it just feels, weird." Replied Heero. Suddenly, Meilin, Madison, Sakura, Le and Sage looked towards the Gundams.  
  
" It has to be Rena's aura and something else." Added Meilin.  
" A Clow card or Mystic Card?" asked Le.  
  
" It's a Mystic Card." Said Sage. The kids headed into the room. It was pitch black inside the room.  
  
Zechs pushed the button that turned on the lights. The kids looked around and suddenly looked at the gundams.  
  
" O KEY OF CLOW, POWER OF MAGIC POWER OF LIGHT, RELEASE THE WAND THE FORCE IGNITE. RELASE!!!"" cried Sakura, and the sealing staff appeared from the key.   
Suddenly Kero came in.  
  
" It has to be in one of those seven mobile suits." Said Kero.  
  
" Alright but which one?" asked Noin.  
  
" Sakura, I think Madison and I can kinda sense the cards." Said Meilin.  
" Alright, you each take one of them and try to figure out which one has the card." Said Sakura. Melin and Madison nodded.  
  
Sage took Sandrock, Meilin took Altron, Madison took Deathsythe Hell, Sakura took Wing Zero, and Le took Heavyarms. They each put their hand on the leg part and then closed their eyes. They reopened them and walked around the gundams they were looking at and looked up and down it.   
  
" I couldn't sense anything in Sandrock." Said Sage, walking away.  
" Nothing in Altron." Added Meilin joining the others looking at Le, Madison and Sakura look at the other gundams.  
  
" Nothing in Deathsyeth hell." Said Madison. Everyone was looking at Sakura. She stood in front of Wing Zero, and frowned.  
" Heavyarms is normal." Added Le.  
" What is it Sakura?" asked Relena.  
  
" Its strange. I feel something, but it seems it is in another." Replied Sakura frowning. She closed her eyes and thought about it suddenly her eyes opened imminently.  
  
" Jump!!" cried Sakura. She jumped on to Wing Zero, and jumped on top of it until she got to the pilot's seat.  
  
" HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS DANG THING!?" cried Sakura.  
  
" Why!?" yelled Catharine.  
  
  
" BECAUSE RENA AND THE CARD ARE IN HERE!!" Sakura yelled back.  
" WHAT!?!?!" everyone. 


	3. Relevations

Sage was at the gundam before anyone could see. Heero followed them and went to the pilot's seat and told Sakura to move a little bit, and he opened the door and Rena was there curled up.  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS OR GUNDAM WING. LIKE THE OTHER   
CHAPTERS, DON'T SUE OR FLAME ME, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
" Rena!!" cried Sage. He got her to look at her, but she looked different.  
" Her eyes!!" cried Sage. " Her eyes show no feelings!! It's a cold emptiness!!" cried Sage.  
  
" It's Sorrow." Said Kero coming up.  
" It's who?" asked Heero gathering Rena in his arms and climbing down.  
  
" Sorrow, is one of the most dangerous Mystic cards." Replied Kero as he followed everyone to a spare room.  
  
" Why?" asked Hilde.  
" Because it can cause its victims eternal sadness." Replied Kero. " Also, when it's not in a body, it can be very very difficult to capture."  
  
" How are we suppose to get it out of Rena's body!!" yelled Sage.  
  
" Sakura do you have the dream card?" asked Kero.  
" Yes. You mean you want us to go into her sub-conscious?" asked Sakura taking out the dream card.  
  
" Yes, but you know you only have a limited time." Added Kero.  
  
" Yes. Let's do this!!" cried Meilin.  
  
" Everyone step back, you don't want to get sucked in also." Said Madison.  
  
" DREAM CARD!! RELASE AND DISPEL!!" a bright light emitted and the four kids were gone and into Rena's sub-conscious.  
  
  
In Rena's sub-conscious  
  
  
" Mommy? Daddy?" asked a little Rena.  
A pair of adults was just standing there and the little Rena was running towards them, but they kept on going farther and farther back.  
  
" C'mon Rena dear." Said the woman. " Time to go sweetie."  
  
" C'mon Rena." Added the man. Their faces were hidden in darkness.  
  
" Mommy!! Daddy!! Why are you moving away from me!!" cried little Rena. Then the adults disappeared.  
  
" Is.. is that Rena?" asked Sakura.  
" Yes, we have to go and help her." Said Sage.  
  
Suddenly, the scenary changed and it was the picture of Rena crying in the rain.  
  
" Who is going to be with me?" cried Rena. Suddenly Sage and the others heard a voice, whispering to Rena, cruel and harsh words.  
  
' no one dear, no one ever loved you and no one ever will. So come in, face the truth, little on. No one cares for you; your parents left you all alone. You have no one to turn to. Now, give in to the darkness. Look at your future, your two most trusted ones, betrayed you.' It said.  
  
It then showed at picture of Sage and Sakura together as a boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Sage and Sakura were really angry.  
  
" That is cruel." Said Sakura.   
" Disgusting." Added Sage.  
  
Just as the two fake images were about to kiss, and the little Rena couldn't take it, the real Sage stepped up and shouted,  
" Don't listen to it!!" cried Sage. The little girl looked up and saw Sage   
and the others were looking at her. The picture faded and it was all dark and empty. The scene shifted to a park, on a rainy day. Rena was clutching the necklace, which was a friendship pendent, she had later given to Sage in the future.  
  
Even though it was raining, Rena was the only one getting wet.  
  
" Who.. who're you?" asked the little Rena. She was really scared. Sage was the first to go up to her.  
  
" Listen," said Sage. " Whatever you do, don't give in."  
" Why!! Why can't I!!" yelled the girl. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop crying.  
  
" If you do, your life wills me more miserable." Added Sakura.  
" Also, you would have never had met really great friends." Said Meilin.  
" Besides, your parents may be gone in physical, but they're always watching over you from above." Finished Madison.  
  
Suddenly they heard some people coming.  
  
" We have to go." Said Le.  
" I'm still alone." Mumbled Rena. Sage tried to protest but he and the others were floating up. Then they saw the reenacting, of how Sage met Rena.  
  
Rena barley opened her eyes, looked at the little Sage, and his mother and muttered quietly, " I guess I'm really not alone." And she smiled after that.  
  
  
Sakura and the others were cheering that they got her back to being her old self again, until they saw Sorrow escaping the body.  
  
" C'mon guys!! Time to get that card!!!" yelled Sage.  
" YEAH!!!" added the others.  
  
  
  
Back in reality   
  
  
' I wonder how the kids are doing?' thought Duo. Everyone was looking at Rena. The most that had come out of her were cries that, she was calling for her parents, and why she couldn't give into the  
darkness. Suddenly a bright light came out and the kids came out, but Rena was still unconscious.  
  
Then a blue mist came out and stopped in the gundam room.  
  
" That thing is going to get it." Growled Sage.  
" Yeah!! That image may not have been real, but it was still gross and unbelievably cruel!!" shouted Sakura.   
The two of them headed towards the blue mist figure, followed by Le and Meilin.  
  
" What image were they talking about? And what happened?" asked Relena.  
" Well, when we got in there, there were these two adults and they seemed to be running back, but  
weren't intentionally moving." Replied Madison.  
  
" Okay, but did you get a least a glimpse of them?" asked Trowa.  
" No, their faces were concealed." Replied Madison shaking her head.  
" Well, one more question, what was the image that Sage and Sakura seemed angry about?" asked  
Sally.  
" It was sick, it showed those two, as a couple." Replied Madison.   
  
" WHAT!?!?!" cried everyone.  
" Its true, that's why they were angry." Finished Madison.  
  
Then Madison and Meilin ran to join Sage and Rena.  
  
Suddenly they heard a blast and some screaming.  
  
" Now!! Element fire!!"  
" DUCK!!!"  
" Force know my plight, release the light, FIRE!!"  
" Windy!! Release and dispel!!"  
  
They heard a swish, and some more explosions, followed by some thumps.  
  
" Incoming!!!"  
" Move to the right!!"  
" Take this sorrow!!"  
" Meilin no!!"  
" AHHHHH!!!!"  
" I gotcha!!"  
" Thanks Le."  
" No time for that, let's just get the aagggghhhh!!!!!!"  
  
Then they heard some groaning.  
  
" Doesn't sound like they're winning." Said Hilde, grimly.  
  
" Let's go see if we can at least help them." Said Catharine.  
" Wait!!" cried Quatre, but Catharine, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Heero, Relena, Duo and Trowa were heading towards  
the fight.  
" What're we going to do?" asked Sally.  
" We'll try to get Rena up and then try to help them. She's the only one that can seal that thing."   
  
" Okay." Replied Wufei. He took a glass of water and splashed it into her face. Her face got wet, but it didn't wake her up.  
  
Back at the fight when they got there, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Le, Sakura, and Sage were the only ones standing up.  
  
Madison was helping Meilin. Even she was injured. The blue mist had a true form, and it looked like a young female adult, with kimono, she was all light blue and white, and her hair and eyes were a sapphire blue. She was smiling evilly, staring at the three young captors. All five of them were all scratched up, torn pieces of clothing laying on the ground, cuts and bruises all over their arms and legs.   
  
" They look awful." Gasped Noin.  
" No kidding, but what can we do? We would only get in their way, and we would be targeted also, since they haven't sealed that thing or woman yet." Replied Trowa.  
  
They just stood there, not knowing what to do, or try thinking of a way to help them, and not get injured.  
  
  
Back in the room where Rena was still unconscious,   
  
" We did everything we did to try and wake her up." Said Quatre.  
" But, there has to be something, something or someone she cares about that would wake her up in a bang." Added Dorothy.  
  
" Sage." Said Sally.  
" Wha?" asked Wufei.  
" Sage you dummy!! He's the one Rena would be worried about!!" replied Sally.  
  
" Okay, but how, Sage is in the other room fighting that mystic card." Replied Wufei.  
  
" Just whisper, Sage is in trouble." Replied Dorothy.  
" Okay." Replied Quatre.  
He went over to Rena, and bent down. He whispered what Dorothy had said and Rena was up in a flash.  
  
" Where's Sage!!!" cried Rena.  
" In the other room, fight that mystic card. You better hurry, because by the sounds I heard, they aren't doing too well." Replied Sally.  
  
Then in a flash, Rena was heading towards the battle.  
  
" WINDCESS!! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!" A giant gush of wind came, more powerful than windy, and trapped the sorrow card.  
  
" Sorrow card!! Return to your power confine!!" soon the card was sealed and went to the person behind the g-gang that was watching.  
  
"RENA!!!" cried Sage, Le, Sakura, Madison, and Meilin.  
  
Rena went running up to Sage and hugged him.  
  
" Rena, I'm glad you're safe." Smiled Sage.  
  
" It's all my fault." Sobbed Rena.  
" What?" asked Sage, holding her in front of him by her shoulders.  
" It's all my fault for being helpless, after I told my life story." Replied Rena.  
" Rena…." Started Sage, but Rena cut him off. His hands were off her shoulders by now.  
  
" I shouldn't have been so depressed, it's my fault for being weak and helpless, and almost believing that stupid image." Added Rena.  
  
Sage by now frowning.  
" Rena, I'm sorry."  
" I know you are, but do you know what I went through."   
  
Sage sighed.  
" No, I mean I'm apologizing ahead of time." Replied Sage stepping back.  
" What?" But suddenly Sage slapped Rena across the cheek. Rena was shocked, and so were the others. Rena put a hand to the red spot on her cheek and stared at Sage, utterly bewildered.  
  
" HEY!!!!" cried Relena, Catharine, Hilde and Noin.  
" I think he better have a good reason." Said Duo nervously, looking at the faces of the girls.  
" For once Maxwell, I agree." Added Zechs.  
  
" Sage."  
  
" Look, I know what I did was a surprise to you, but listen. Before you start getting angry at me, hear what I have to say." Replied Sage.  
  
" I know what you went through. You were hysterical. I had to get you to your senses. Remember my parents also died, if you haven't forgotten. You had just forgotten what we BOTH went through," said Sage, "But understand this, I couldn't let you be in self pity. So now that you know, tell me, am I still considered you friend?" asked Sage, his back at Rena.  
  
Rena was thinking about it and then she took away her hand from the spot that was slapped by Sage and smiled.  
" Sage, I don't consider you a friend." Replied Rena.   
  
" WHAT!?!?!" cried Sakura, Le, Meilin, Madison, Kero, and the g-gang.  
" Rena," said Sage, his fists were clenched to his side.  
" Not like that," added Rena, Sage turned around and she grabbed Sage's hands, and were holding them," I consider you my BEST friend. Thank you, for getting me back in reality." Then she started to sob again.  
  
" Rena!" cried Sage and had her in an embrace," Don't cry, I understand now, I will always be with you no matter what, my friend." Smiled Sage. He had tears coming out of his eyes, but they were for the happiness that he felt right now with Rena.  
  
  
" WHAT A KODAK MOMENT!!!!" shouted some voices. Rena and Sage immanently let go of each other and stared at Sakura and her friends.  
  
All of them were grinning and Madison was holding up her video camera, and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
" HEY!!!!!" cried Rena and Sage. " MADISON!!!"   
  
" Hey, are you two in love or something?" asked Sakura grinning.  
" Oy ve." Said Sage slapping his forehead. Rena was the one grinning now.  
" No, but what about you and Le?" replied Rena.  
" HEY!!!"  
  
" You know I always wondered if you four were in love?" said Madison.  
  
" YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO AGREE!!!!" cried Rena, Sage, Le, and Sakura. Then Meilin couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing!! Laughing like crazy.  
  
Then the others stopped arguing and laughed also.   
  
" At least that's all over with." Smiled Sally coming over.  
" By the way, how DID you wake up Rena?" asked Relena.  
  
" Easy, just four magic words." Grinned Dorothy, mischievously.  
" What?" asked Noin.  
  
" Sage, is in trouble." Replied Quatre.  
" CUTE!!!" cried the girls. The boys sighed thinking," Girls!!"  
  
" Well, don't you think we should heal them?" asked Trowa.  
" No, because they did it themselves." Replied Catharine.  
  
" WHAT!!!!" cried everyone but Catharine.  
  
" Oh brother." Sighed Heero.  



	4. The Other Party Night

Suddenly Zechs remembered something.  
" Relena, we have to get going back to the Sanc Kingdom."  
" Why?" asked Relena.   
" You have that party to attend to, for the minister's daughter's birthday." Replied Zechs.  
  
" I forgot about it!!" cried Relena.  
" We all have to go, because we're her friends, and their her body guards." Added Dorothy.  
  
" Can we go?" asked Sakura.  
" Well, you're going to have to, because we just can't leave you alone." Replied Catharine smiling.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!"  
  
  
Later at the Sanc Kingdom, everyone was ready, except for Sakura, Meilin, Madison, and Rena.  
  
" Will you girls hurry up!!" cried Duo.  
" Oh shut up down there!! These aren't easy to get into you know!!" screamed Meilin.  
  
" Madison." Sighed Sage and Le.  
  
Five minutes later the girls came down in the dresses.  
  
Sakura had on a pink dress that ended down a little below her knees. It was spaghetti strapped on the back. She also had pink carnations in her hair.  
Meilin was wearing a red Chinese silk dress top with black birds on it, and a skirt that went just to the top of her knees. She had white roses in her buns on her head.  
Madison had a black dress that spread outward a little by her knees, and had red roses in her hair.  
  
" Hey, where's Rena?" asked Sage.  
" Do I have to wear this!?" cried Rena from the top of the stairs.  
" Of course!!" replied Madison.  
  
Rena came down and everyone stared.  
She had on a blue silk top, with pink butterflies sewn on, a green skirt that went two inches below her knees. A pink bows in the back, and white carnations in her hair, which was done in a braid.  
  
" I look stupid, don't I." Said Rena.  
Sage got out of his trance and walked over to Rena and said," No, you just look……..beautiful."  
  
Rena stared at Sage and then looked down and blushed. Sage then blushed also at what he said was so sudden.  
  
" Well, let's get going." Said Trowa. So they all headed outside the mansion and then headed towards the minister's daughter's birthday.  
  
When they got there, it seemed like every important person was there, along with their children and such things and their wives.  
  
The DJ started to play some music, and almost everyone was dancing.  
  
" Why don't you guys dance?" asked Hilde to Rena and Sage. They shook their heads.  
" I don't dance." Replied Rena a little too quickly. Sage and Hilde looked at each other skeptically.  
  
" Ok that's fine." Replied Hilde and she went back to Duo and started to whisper something too him.  
  
" Rena doesn't want to dance and Sage is just standing there doing nothing." Stated Hilde.  
Duo looked at the duo (*no pun intended*), and then came up with a scheme.  
  
Meanwhile Quatre was wondering around the outside of the dancing floor, when he heard something in the backyard of the mansion. Since the music was loud, the sound was very faint. Quatre ran outside and followed the sound at the best of his abilities.  
  
He found a girl who looked to about the same age as him, being picked on by some stupid men. The girl had brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, she had deep green eyes and a strong face. She was also wearing a baby blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles and had a dark blue bow in the back and a sash on the middle. It was spaghetti strapped on the back also.  
  
" C'mon and join us for some fun." Grinned the supposedly the leader. The girl got backed up to a tree, and clutching her left shoulder with her right hand.  
" Back off Zachary. We have nothing to do with each other, so just leave me alone." Growled the girl. Zachary just smirked.  
  
" I don't think so. Regales, Track, get her." Grinned Zachary. The girl looked scared as the two men advanced on her and that's when Quatre ran in and knocked those two out in five seconds. He ran in front of the girl and as Zachary came running at him, he waited and swiftly delivered a punch to Zachary's stomach. He groaned and fell to his knees. His comrades, Track and Regales, got up and sneered at them and Zachary mumbled," We'll be back. You can count on that." And they left running out of the garden.   
  
  
Quatre sighed and turned around. The girl looked relived and walked over to him.  
  
" Thank you sir. Those boys were really starting to be annoying and I would like to thank you for helping me." Said the girl.  
" It was my pleasure. My name is Quatre Winner. What's your name?"  
" My name is Elysian Allison Aqueous, but my friends call me Ally." Replied Ally.   
" Glad to meet you. Hey, what happened to your shoulder?" asked Quatre worriedly. Ally gave a grim smile.  
  
" One of the boys manage to grab me and tear that part of my dress. Lucky for me, I'm a decent fighter and manage to spin away from them."  
" Here. Let me fix that." Replied Quatre bringing out his handkerchief. He took the ripped part of the dress and tied it to the handkerchief, and then tied it to the back of the dress.  
  
" Thank…thank you Quatre." Replied Ally blushing a little.  
" Yeah." Replied Quatre for some strange reason, blushing a little.  
  
They then heard the music emitting from the ballroom and Quatre asked Ally if she would dance with him, because this was the slow last song of the night. Ally agreed happily and they shared their first dance together.  
  
'This for some reason, feels very right.' Thought Ally. She laid her head on Quatre's chest and he tightened his grip on her a little.  
  
  
Back to the others……….  
  
" One two three, one two three, one two thre..HEY!! I got it!!" Rena said happily. But she glared at Hilde and Duo.  
  
" Its amazing how a little tease can to wonders to you." Muttered Sage, staring at Rena.  
" Yeah, ya got that right mister. Thanks Sage." Replied Rena.   
  
  
Later the minister and his daughter came up to the stage that they were setting up sometime ago.  
  
" We are now going to begin our singing contest. It was my daughter's idea as entertainment, and there will be various prizes for the winners. To make it a little interesting, only female groups of 2-5, are allowed to participate. Please form the groups and stand together to be numbered off.  
Then what looked like to be the minister's came up and said," Also because some of us know that most boys can't sing, except for cute ones."  
  
" WHO EVER SAID THAT MOST BOYS CAN'T SING IS A SELF-ABSORBED BRAT!!!!" yelled Sakura, Le, Sage, Meilin, Madison and Rena.  
  
Sakura and Madison were usually nice to people like that, but when they go and insult boys they know that can sing, they just got to call it out. The minister's daughter, whose name is Lark, and her friends whose name were Allison, Myriad, and Shana, looked at them and walked off the stage, and everyone parting to make room for them made a circle around Sakura and Lark's group. Rena and Lark started to have a glaring contest.   
  
" I did, and in my opinion, I am right." Replied Lark.  
" Ha!! If you think that's right, there isn't a war going on!!" shouted Rena.  
" But there is a war."  
" You must be pretty dumb, because if there's a war going on, and I said that you were right, that there isn't a war, so put it together brainiac!!"   
" Well!!! Who invited you anyway."  
" I'm here with the vice foreign minister Relena and her company.  
" How about we make a the contest more interesting. Everyone has to have no boys singing, but YOUR group has to have the minimum of two boys."  
  
" Lark, now really….." started Lark's father.  
" Rena, this doesn't look so…." Added Duo. Rena and Lark just glared at them and shouted, " THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, THIS IS JUST BETWEEN HER AND I!!!!"  
  
Lark's father and Duo stepped back away from the two girls glaring at each other. Duo sighed.  
  
" Ya know, I think they're worse than Heero and I fighting." Duo looked over at Heero and sweat-dropped, Heero just glared at Duo for that thought.   
  
" Well, alright. Since we can't get those two to get along, we'll do it that way. Miss. Relena's young group of kids will be the only ones to be permitted to have assistance of boys in the first round. Now, there will be a total of five rounds. Adding the one I just said, every time your group goes into another round, one of your singers must leave, leaving only four for the fourth round. It keeps going on like that until there are only one person from each group is left. There, we'll decide the finally one and everyone gets a prize, depending which one it is. Now, anyone who wants to participate, must get inside on of the rooms in the hallway, and we'll call you up by your room number." Said the father.  
  
  
Only a few groups were brave enough, and entered the rooms. Sakura and her group got a room, with out the boys, and the boys were in the room next to them. They told Lark's father that ahead. Madison entered the girls' room, and handed them their clothes.  
  
" These don't have a lot of frills right?" asked Sakura.  
" Or are huge." Added Rena taking her bag.  
  
" No. They're just regular clothes, I made bought and designed myself, now let me give the boy's their clothes and I'll be cheering for you guys." Smiled Madison, as she left.  
  
Rena and Sakura sighed and looked into the bags. The clothes were normal. Sakura had a denim knee shorts, with a pink tank top. With the tank top, on the front it said 'Cherry Blossoms' written in pink plastic gems. Madison also included her tennis shoes, so she wouldn't have to wear out her good ones.  
  
Rena had a dark blue T-shirt with a light blue line straight across the middle, and had white knee shorts. Madison had also given her, her tennis shoes.  
  
In the boys rooms  
  
Sage and Le opened their bags and took out the clothes that Madison had given them. Sage took out a white shirt with a collar and a dark blue jacket shirt to go over it. Sage was also given some blue jeans to go with the outfit.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS SITLL OR GUNDAM WING. ITS PRETTY MUCH  
USELESS, BECAUSE NO ONE OWNS THOSE TWO, EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED  
THEM, ANY WAY, HERES THE THIRD CHAPTER AND READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le had a dark green long sleeve shirt with a collar and some brown pants to go with it. Both boys had their tennis shoes with them, and when they were done dressing, they waited for their turn with Rena and Sakura to go on stage.  
  
  
Back to the other gang  
  
" Why did you get so mad when Lark said that boys couldn't sing?" asked Hilde while a group was performing. Madison replied," Well, back in our world, we had a music festival. Rena got the idea that herself, Sage, Sakura and Le should enter, they did and it was elimination round and Rena, Le, Sakura, and Sage won. Really!! They were the best out of all of the other groups.  
  
" I see. That's really logical." Stated Wufei.  
" Hey!! I just noticed something!!" said Trowa. The whole group looked at him.  
" Just where is Quatre?"  
" Hey!! You're right. Last time I saw him, he was running out into the backyard." Said Catharine.  
" Why don't we just let him be. Why don't we ask him when he gets back." Sighed Heero. He was looking pretty bored. The kids on stage were pretty good, but not a lot of stuff was happening.  
  
Outside the manor…………  
  
" We're ready anytime now sir."   
" Good. Now. Once we take this kid, we only have to get one more, and then we can make our announcement to the world."  
  
Back inside.  
  
  
" Our final group for this round is Miss. Relena's group." Said Lark's father. Lark had been before them and it was going to be difficult to decide for right now who would win.  



	5. Alter Ego

I don't own Gundam Wing or CardCaptors so please don't flame me and sorry this took a while to update.  
*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*  
  
  
  
Just as Rena and friends were about to start their turn on the singing contest, a sudden blast erupted outside. Everyone got out of their seats trying to escape, but then soldiers barged in and were holding their guns as a threat. The g-boys couldn't attack them, since there were too many innocents here.  
  
"Now here this!! Everyone separate!! Every adult in that side, children on the other." Shouted the leader. No one noticed a young girl running up the stairs. Everyone did as they were told. The children younger that were younger than Sakura were starting to cry at what was going on.   
  
"Damn. If there weren't so many casualties." Muttered Wufei.  
"Yeah, we could have taken out these guys." Added Duo. Quatre shook his head.  
"If we did that, that would cause the people outside, to come in here, and I think that I'm not mistaken, that they have few guards out there, with the addition to the ones in here, we'd be greatly outnumbered."   
  
"So what do we do?" asked Trowa.  
  
"We wait and see what's going to happen." Replied Heero.  
  
  
  
Rena was in pain for some reason.  
  
"What…what's happening?" Rena thought out loud. "It can't happen!!"  
  
As soon as Rena had said that, she fainted and a sudden light engulfed her. When the light died down, there laid a girl similar to Rena, except she had on different clothes and when she opened her eyes, they were a cold colbolt.  
  
"I'm sorry Rena, but I had to come in order to save your friends." Said the figure to her self. She then saw a vase and knocked it over and fell down, waiting for the guards to come up.  
  
  
  
**CRASH**  
  
"What was that?" wondered one of the men.  
  
"You two!! Go and check it out!!" shouted the commander.  
  
"Yes sir!!" they replied and ran up stairs.  
  
The door opened and the two men stepped inside. They saw the figure lying down unconscious.  
  
"Hey, this one seemed to try and escape." Muttered on of the man. Then, a silver ball rolled from the girl's hand and hit the guy's foot.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
It then exploded and gas filled their senses. They were both knocked unconscious.  
The girl got back up, walked over and picked up the little ball, and put it in her utility belt she had on.  
  
"Now to go see what's going on in the main ballroom." Muttered the girl, getting out of there as quickly as she could, but once she closed the door, she locked it and threw the key into her pocket. She found a ladder that lead up to the main venting systems and once she got up she kicked the ladder down and closed up the opening. She crawled through the vents and saw that there were two groups separated from each other from each side of the room.  
  
  
'This calls for the cards.' Muttered the girl. She reached behind her and pulled out a card.  
  
"Barrier, protect the innocents I see, release and dispel!!" said the girl quietly. The card glowed and floated down, and was now protecting the innocents.  
  
"Don't cry." Said a soldier to one of the kids. The kid just kept crying and the guard threw down his gun and held the kid. The kid looked at the guy and then started to calm down. While the guy wiped away the kid's tear with his handkerchief, Sakura and the others stared at him.  
  
"You don't seem to be like the others." Stated Sage. The guy smiled.  
  
"Names James. I really didn't WANT to be here, but it's difficult to explain." Replied the guy.  
  
"Why do you kill?"  
  
James looked surprised.  
  
"I don't kill, luckily I'm one of the low ranks, so all I get is guard duty. It's sad really. Crying kids is always sad, when they are separated from their families, and the parents, they must be worried sick." Replied James. Sakura, Le, Meilin and Sage looked surprised.  
  
A sudden clank was heard and dust was spreading around. Everyone but the people who were being guarded was coughing. A figure jumped down from the vents and shot out something at the soldiers. Almost all of them fell, and when the dust cleared, only a few were left standing.  
  
"Who is this kid!?" shouted the leader, "Never mind, GET HER!!"  
  
All of the remaining soldiers ran to attack her but she dodged all of them and knocked them all down.  
  
"She's good." Said Catherine.  
  
"Same here." Added Hilde.  
  
"She reminds me of someone though." Said Relena.  
  
"You..you, guards!!!" screamed the man, and all of the remaining men outside came running in, and they surrounded the girl, they all took out their weapons and moved in closer, then, one shouted in pain.  
  
"My weapon!! It's melting!!"  
  
"Mine too!!"  
  
"What they heck!!??"  
  
All the soldiers' weapons were melting, and no one knew who or what was going on, except for a couple of certain people.  
  
"That thing almost looks like Firey." Sakura said.  
  
"But it's a mystic card, the elemental Firecess. It' about twice as powerful as your firey." Replied Sage.  
  
"But where's Rena?" said Madison.  
  
"I think I know." Replied Le staring at the battle.  
  
  
"So, you're Firecess." Said the girl. The spirit nodded. The girl grinned.  
  
The two of them teamed up and all the soldiers were tied up and the prisoners were released. The G-boys and Sakura and her friends came running towards the girl, just as she finished capturing the Firecess. When Heero got up to the girl everyone behind her gaped at her.  
  
"RENA!!??"   
  
It was Rena, except her clothes were Heero's when he was in the war, her eyes were the same cold colbolt, but her hair was in a braid.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" smiled Duo as he patted Rena on the back. But that was a mistake, and she tensed up and grabbed his arm and flipped him over.  
  
"Don't, DO that Duo!!" shouted Rena coldly. She looked around a bit and saw that there was no more danger. She then looked around at everyone's faces and sighed.  
  
"See you guys later." And in a flash of light, the old Rena was standing, looking confused.  
  
"I guess I have some explaining to do huh." She said, sweat-dropping. 


End file.
